


Too Far To Go

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [35]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: protective sentence starters “Go on without me.” Techienician





	Too Far To Go

“I can’t do it…” Techie said, voice cracking as he spoke. “Go on without me.”

Matt drew to a halt as Techie slumped against him, slowly sliding to his knees against Matt’s side. Matt would have held him up if he could, but his hands were full, so all he could do was stare at the top of Techie’s head as he continued his slide. 

“Baby…”

“Too far…”

Matt sighed, noting how Techie’s head wasn’t lolling with the rest of him but rather fixed on the ice-cream store they had just passed. 

“I could carry you,” he threatened. 

“Can’t,” Techie replied. “You already have the groceries.”

Matt bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. He figured he hadn’t been quite successful when he felt Techie wrap this arms around one of his thighs, chin digging into his hip as he blinked blue eyes up at him. 

“Might a treat help you carry on?”

Techie narrowed his eyes while he considered. 

“I mean,” Matt continued. “I have all the bags, so you’d have to carry my cone too. Stop it from dripping everywhere.”

“Deal,” Techie said, slapping Matt’s hip as he climbed to his feet. He pressed the lightest of kisses to Matt’s lips before turning and dashing to the ice-cream store, leaving Matt trailing in his wake to find out what flavours were going to be in the cone that was only nominally his.


End file.
